


At the Strike of 12

by Kat28



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: Five more minutes until Yuri could confess.Or The one where Yuri confesses his love for Otabek exactly at 12 on his 18th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fic. I hope you like it.

When Yuri Plisetsky was 15, he met the love of his life. Otabek Altin was his first friend and his true love. No, Yuri doesn’t live in a fantasy world where you’re born with your soulmate's name or where the first time you lay eyes on them you see color. It was more of love at first conversation. Yuri fell in love because Beka saw him as a person worth saving. He treated Yuri like he was more than the next Russian figure skating legend. 

Yuri grew up faster than he should have. He’s been taking care of his family financially since he was a pre-teen. Beka was the only person who saw him as just Yuri. The only one who let him be a child when he needed to be but also understood that he was older than he appeared and he couldn’t be treated like a regular teen. With Beka, he could be just Yura not The Ice Tiger of Russia. 

Yuri realized quickly that he had a crush but he made the conscious decision to not act on it because he knew his best friend wouldn't be with him until he was of legal age. Yuri couldn’t wait for the clock to turn five more minutes to March 1st. Five more minutes until Yuri could confess. Five more minutes until two and a half years of skype calls and six months of living together but so far apart, a thin wall separating Yuri from the love of his life, would be worth it. Five more minutes until he could kiss his man and finally call him his. 

Otabek Altin was a man of little words. He kept to himself and was never one to make a ton of friends. Yuri Plisetsky had always fascinated Otabek. Beka had the pleasure of watching Yuri grow and become the man he knew would do good. Beka was privileged to be one of the few people who knew who Yuri really was. He was able to break through the man's exterior and see the soul that was inside. 

Beka was surprised when the Russian Punk accepted him as a friend. He was even more surprised when he kept in contact after the Grand Prix. First, in the form of text messages and snapchats (most of them of Tasha) and then as what Yuri had to say became more and more, it became a nightly FaceTime call that became phone calls at all hours. 

Finally culminating in the words that Beka thought he’d never hear, “Come to St. Petersburg. Yakov is willing to take on another student now that I have accepted Vitya as my coach. You can live in my guest bedroom until you find a place.” 

“Are you sure Yuri? I wouldn’t want you to get tired of me.” Beka said smiling slightly at his best friend. 

“I could never get tired of you, Beka,” Yuri replied shocking the older man with the sincerity of his voice.

“Then it’s settled, котенок. I’ll call Yakov tomorrow.” Beka stated, loving the way the nickname made Yuri blush. 

That was six months ago. Six months during which Beka became acutely aware of what it would be like to share a home with Yuri. It had been a test of his patience. It had taken him all of his patience to not kiss the sleepiness out of Yuri’s eyes in the morning while they waited for coffee. It had drove him crazy to not just say I love you every time he came home to his котенок playing with Tasha enjoying himself fully, no worries on his mind. 

Otabek was a good man. That's why he didn’t make a move on Yuri. He wanted the younger man to chose him. He couldn’t live with the thought that he had coerced Yuri into a relationship so even though it was all he wanted, Beka wouldn’t force him. So, he waited and hoped that when they awoke tomorrow morning Yuri would make his move. If Yuri didn’t then Beka would pack up and find a place to live. He’d even take up Mila on her offer to set him up with a friend of her’s so that he could try and move on. 

12:00 am, March 1, 2019 Yuri stared at the clock. This was it. He needed to do it now so that he didn’t lose his nerve. If he waited any longer, he’d never do it. So Yuri stood up and walked over to the door of Beka’s room. 

He knocked waiting for the other man to open up the door. “Yuri? It’s very late we have to be up at six tomorrow morning.” Beka stated when he opened the door. 

“I know but hear me out please. I just need to say something and you don’t need to reply. You can go straight back to bed after but if I don’t say this now I never will and I know I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.” Yuri said all in one breath .

Beka nodded worried because this was so unlike Yura, “Of course. What’s wrong, котенок?” 

Yuri steeled himself. This was it. He was about to play his hand. This could go very wrong or he’d end up very happy. “I met the love of my life on December 7, 2016. He wasn’t the first person to see me for who I really am but he was the person who showed me that I didn’t need to be ashamed of people knowing who I am. I was too young to act on it back then and so I chose to become his friend and work harder to become a person worthy of him and worthy of his love.” 

Yuri took a deep breath preparing himself for the actual revelation. “I know that I’m not worthy of you Beka but I can’t live with myself if I don’t at least let you know and let you chose. I love you Beka. I’ve loved you since you came up to me in that motorcycle and decided to take me away.” 

Yuri looked up to see Beka’s face was unreadable. When the other man didn’t react, he turned around and began to walk away just to be stopped by Beka’s voice. “You’re wrong. It’s me that’s not worthy of you but I am selfish man and I love you котенок so as long as you’ll have me. I’ll be here and I’ll take whatever I can get from you be that your whole heart or just some stress relief.” 

“My whole heart. It’s yours. It always has been.” Yuri said surging forward pulling the shorter man toward him, finally kissing him for the first time. 

Time seemed to pause as Yuri and Beka kissed, breaking apart minutes later only because they needed to catch their breaths. “Happy Birthday, котенок. Although after this gift you’ve just given me, I have no idea how I’m going to get you anything that will compare.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I can think of something that would work.” 

“Yeah?” Beka asked running his hands through his boyfriends long blond hair, “What could possibly compare to your heart?” 

“Move in with me. No more sleeping in separate rooms and falling asleep on each other’s bed every other day. Let’s fall asleep in the same room. Give Tasha her room back Beka.” 

“You’re telling me I need to sleep in the same room as you because our diva cat needs her own bedroom?” Beka asks highly amused, “Okay, what Tasha wants Tasha gets.” Yuri begins to speak but starts yawning before he can get a word out.

“Nope. We’re going to bed, котенок. Anything else can wait until after practice tomorrow.”

“What do you think Vitya and Katsudon will say?” Yuri says suddenly worried about the reaction that the Nikiforovs will have since they are basically his parents. 

“If there’s one thing I know about them is that they will be happy as long as you’re happy. The Nikiforovs love you and although I might get the shovel talk you can do no wrong in their eyes. Now, sleep my love. We have time to stress over everything later.” 

Beka was wrong. The Nikiforovs did give him the shovel talk on behalf of their precious Yuri but Yuri also got a shovel talk. Yuuri Nikiforov cornered him at the end of practice and told him that if he broke Beka’s heart he would be in trouble. 

It was then that Beka realized coming to Russia was the best choice he had made in his life. It was here that he had found his family and more importantly his true love.


End file.
